In the prior art there are known several constructions of flashlight attachments to pistols. For instance, a number of flashlight attachments to pistols and handguns are disclosed in U.S. patents, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,628,555; 6,641,277; 7,194,836, etc.
Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,555, for example, teaches “a switch actuation apparatus for a firearm-mounted flashlight having a switch mechanism.” The aforesaid apparatus includes a flashlight carrier, attached below the pistol's handle. The construction requires substantial modification of the existing pistol handle to adapt it to the apparatus, and causes certain inconvenience when used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,277 teaches: “The tactical light incorporates structure that facilitates a two hand full combat grip on a weapon, such as a pistol or revolver, while using the tactical light.” The device is specifically described as follows: “Tactical lights embodying the present invention have a light control switch which can be placed in the off position, in the on position for a constant light beam or in the switch position for intermittent use with a touch-pad switch. When the operator wishes to assume a full combat grip, the support hand is simply brought up to the strong hand and the strong hand knuckles fit into a ridged cantilever handle provided on the tactical light in accordance with the present invention. With the full combat grip, the support hand index finger controls the touch-pad switch which allows the operator to choose whether tactical lights embodying the present invention are on or off.” Such a solution necessitates occupying two hands of the weapon bearer, increases the weight and size of the flashlight attachment, and therefore the corresponding size of the holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,836 teaches a gun attachment that “is rigidly attached to the subframe of the handgun without substantially modifying the same.” “The gun attachment adapted to be fitted to a handgun having a vertical, longitudinal and lateral axis, a subframe and a slide. The handgun has a laterally extending member and a trigger guard. The gun attachment comprises a locking system having an extension member, such as a set screw in one form, having a forward surface that is adapted to engage the trigger guard of the handgun, a slotted surface defining an open region adapted to engage the subframe of the handgun, and a forward member extending vertically having a forward engagement surface adapted to have an external force applied thereto and transfer the energy of said force to the subframe of the handgun. The extension member such as a set screw in one form is adapted to move with respect to the base region and forcefully engage the trigger guard to provide a positive movement whereby the slotted surface forcefully engages the subframe and the gun attachment adapted to be rigidly attached to the handgun.” The above-described construction increases the width of the pistol and its weight.
The S.W.A.T. magazine (www.swatmag.com) in its December 2003 issue published an article called “Kimber's Interim CQB Pistol” mentioned “A number of lights . . . were tested. The SureFire lights (several models) were head and shoulders above the rest.”
American Rifleman (official journal of the National Rifle Association of America) issued in April 2003 in its article “The Go-to Gun” by Daniel T. McElrath in particular says: “Each officer is issued two Kimber pistols, one with and one without a gun-mounted SureFire flashlight. As the lights are not quickly detachable, officers carry the light-enhanced guns when they know that they'll be operating in a low-light environment and the plain pistols supplemented with hand-held lights for general duty. Light is now widely acknowledged as a “force level option” in law enforcement, thanks largely to the powerful units produced by SureFire and the techniques developed by the SureFire Institute.” The article contains photographs of the pistol with the flashlight attached thereto by means of rail.
One of the known Kimber's models is the Custom TLE/RL II, which comprises a tactical accessory rail, usable for attachment of a flashlight: “Integral universal tactical rails allow the quick, secure installation of accessories such as lights—an advantage that has been repeatedly proven by the tactical community.” The width of supporting surface for the flashlight in this case is about 0.84″. Approximately the same width has the supporting surface of similar Glock's pistols. Naturally, such rails lead not only to enlargement of sizes, but inevitably to an essential increase of the pistol's weight. To provide enough power for the flashlight, it encapsulates a required number of batteries, which substantially adds to the total weight that worsens the overall operability of the bearer.